Triple the trouble
by Reverseblade blast
Summary: The Inuyasha cast and the Kenshin gang are transported to the DBZ universe What will happen to everybody read and find out! No flames flease.
1. Default Chapter

Where are we????????

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, or Dragonball z. If I did, I'd be swimming in money right now .

"Ahh what a good day it is." Kenshin said as the party began. "Hey Kenshin you want a pop? " Sano asked. "No thanks San..... but before Kenshin could finish his sentence, he and everyone at the party were transported into another universe. "Where are we? " Kenshin asked. "WE don't know, so why are you asking us?" everyone answered in a group. Just as they finished talking Inuyashsa walked up with Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Songo. "Who are these people? " Inuyasha asked. As Inu finished his stupid question, Sessho- maru walked up. But before Sessy said anything a black hole opened up. "Not again!" Kenshin said as they were once again transported to another universe. When they awoke they were greeted by a smiling Goku. Inuyasha was the first to say something. "Who the hell are you, and where the hell are we?" He asked. "I'm Goku and I don't know where the hell you are." Goku replied. Kenshin went next. ""Why are we here, and how did we get here" Kenshin asked. "You're here to help me save the world, and she brought you here." Goku answered. When Goku said that, Bulma pulled up in a car. Seeing as Sano still thinks trains are possessed, he completely flipped when he saw the car move by itself. "Ahhhhhhh it's possessed , head for the hills!" Sano said as he ran away. "What's wrong with your friend?" Goku asked. "Oh nothing, he just thinks nothing should be able to move by itself so he says everything that moves by itself is possessed." Kenshin answered. "Your friend has serious issues doesn't he?" Everyone but the people from the Kenshin universe asked. "Yes he does" Kenshin said "ok, it's time to get serious." Inuyasha said. "But first who are you?" "Well I'm Kenshin , the guy who ran away from that.... that.....that..uhhhh thingamabob is Sano ,she's Karou (the stalker) she's Megumi, and he's Yahiko." "Alright, now that that's cleared up.." Goku began to say before Kenshin interrupted " We don't know who they are, or who the people standing behind you are." Inuyasha began to introduce everyone from his world "I'm Inuyasha, she's my girlfriend Kagome,"as Inuyasha said that, Kagome yelled "SIT BOY" and Inuyasha fell to the floor. Everyone else introduced themselfs. "I'm Shippo" he said as he shook everyone's hand. "I'm Miroku"he shook the hands of the men, and grabbed the women's butts. His face was excruciatingly red from all the slaps , he could blend in with Bulma's red dress. When Sessy tried to introduce himself, the spell on Inuyasha had worn off, so Inuyasha beat him to it. "The guy right here is Sessy." "Don't ever call me Sessy again do you hear me Inuyasha." "No, I don't hear you Sessy." Inuyasha , I will kill you if you call me Sessy one more time!" "No you wont kill me Sessy your to slow. "What was that Inuyasha" Sessy said as he punched him. "You are going to pay for that.

Authors notes: Sesshomaru: If you call me sessy one more time I will kill you as well as my idiot brother.

ME: Yeah right sessy. We'll see next chapter. Sesshomaru :what's that supposed to mean?

Me: You'll see. MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Brouhaha

Yeah, I know really short, and not all that funny. The next one will be better.

Review please I'm begging you! And no flames please. If you flame me Sesshomaru will kill you.


	2. Super What !

Super What ????!!!

Last Time Inuyasha and Sesshy were fighting now on to the story!

Inuyasha: Sesshy I'm going to kill you!

Sesshomaru : I'd like to see you try.

Inu: Gladly "WIND SCAR!"

Goku: WAIT!

Inu: Why?

Goku: I want you to test something.

Sesshy: What do you want us to test?

Goku: I want you to test your super saiyan.

Everybody(all at once): Super What???

Goku: Super saiyan.

Everybody :What's a super saiyan

Goku: This is a super saiyan (Hair turns gold and it stands up)

Everybody: cool!

Goku: You all can do It, just yell.

Everybody transforms at once

Inuyasha: I couldn't do this at home so why can I do it now?

Goku :Bulma gave you saiyan Blood.

Goku: with saiyan blood you now can fire your Ki at people.

Kenshin: Really??

Goku: yeah.

Kenshin shoots a Ki blast at Koaru

Kenshin: Koaru are you still alive ???

Koaru: x x

Kenshin : Yay I killed the stalker

Koaru magically Revives

Koaru: What was that Kenshin

Kenshin:(has hand on the hilt of his sward) Nothing Koru

Koaru: Come here Kenshin.

Kenshin no!(draws sward)

Koaru: Please come here Kenshin.

Kenshin: (Sheaths soward) Well okay.

Koaru bonks him on the head

Kenshin :OW!

Another person magically appears (that person is me)

Kilala (Kirara): Meow meow meo meo mew meow?

Sango: What Kilala said was who's the new guy? ( in her head At least that's what I think he said.)

David (me): I'm the all mighty author! ( Lightining flashes, horror music plays)

Goku: author or not you have to get the saiyan blood

Me: How do I get it ?

Goku: a shot.

Me : touch me with that needle and you die

Goku: stay still!

Me :don't touch me Goku I'm warning you if you touch me with that needle, Miroku ,will suck you into his wind tunnel.

Miroku : no I won't.

Me: why?

Miroku: I'm busy.

Me: with what?

Miroku: with this ( grabs Sango's butt and gets slapped)

Me: uhh if you touch me with that needle Kagome will hit you with one of her sacred arrows.

Kagome : Says who?

Me : says me !

Kagome: oh yeah ?

Me : yeah!

Kagome throws prayer beads around my neck

Kagome: SIT BOY!

_BOOM_

Kagome :sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit

_Boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom_

Me and Inuyasha go crashing into the ground.

Inuyasha :Kagome, what did you do that for ?

Kagome :sorryInuyasha I ment to tell David to you know what.

Inuyasha: Just don't let it happen again.

Now that they can go Super Saiyan ,will everyone remain sane ? Find out next chapter: The insanity begins!


	3. Fusion

Fusion!

I do not have not nor never will own Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin or Dragonball z. If I did The three shows would be rolled into one like a burrito.

Last time Ki was introduced to our beloved characters(and pain was introduced to others) What will happen to them this time ? Lets find out!

Me:(Still in pain from Kagome's sit fit) OWW!

Goku: now I can give you this shot! (Gives me the shot)

Me: OWWWWWW

Goku: Okay, I'm done.

Kenshin: Now what?

Goku: I teach you how to fuse

Everybody but Goku: FUSE?

Goku : Yeah fuse

Sano: How do we fuse?

Goku: Goten, Trunks come here. Just watch these 2 do it.

Inuyasha: What is fusion anyway?

Goku : Watch and find out

Goten and Trunks: Fuuuu sion Haaa

They fuse and form Gotenks.

Sesshy: What happened? The two runts became 1 runt?!?!?!?!?!?

Goku : The Fusion happened. Their 2 bodies became 1.

Yahiko: Cool. Can we learn how to do the fusion? PLEEEEEESE?

Goku: Well okay

Yahiko Yay!

Goku: Okay everybody choose someone to fuse with.

Kenshin: I got the author!

Me: THE NAME'S DAVID !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenshin: Sheesh you don't have to get an attitude. I got David.

Yahiko: I got the fox boy.

Shippo: My name's Shippo!

Yahiko: Oh.

Sano: I got Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha: I got Gokr!

Goku: The name's Goku!

Koaru: I got Kagome!

Kenshin and Inuyasha: OH HELL NO!!!!!!!

Koaru and Kagome at the same time: YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!

Kenshin and Inuyasha (chibi sized): No

Koaru and Kagome: Thought so.

Inuyasha: Well then I got Goku. Now Goku, how in the hell do we do the fusion?

Goku: Well

_Goku goes through an extensive rundown of the fusion_

Goku :got it?

Everybody but Goku: Yeah

Goku: Good, now we practice

Everybody but Goku: We practice in the morning.

Goku: No, we practice now!

Everybody else: Morning!

Goku: Now!

Everybody else: Morning!

Goku: Now!!!!

Everybody else: MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goku (shaken up from yelling): Okay, well practice in the morning

How will practice in the morning go?

Will goku have to re explain the whole process?

Find out next time in Triple The Trouble!

Author's notes:( Every Heart playing in the back ground)

Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but school has been keeping me busy.

I should be updating both my stories every 2 weeks or so.

Oh yeah, If you have any suggestions for what should happen in the next chapter tell me in your review, and thanks for reading Triple The Trouble

If you like this story, read my other story Goku's Vacation


End file.
